


Dazzled

by Qwerty283



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Annie is dom girlfriend, Bitchy Levi, Bottom Eren Yeager, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eren too has a dirty little secret, F/F, F/M, Humor, Jean does not know he is Bi, Levi calms later, M/M, Possessive Levi, Referred to as stunted anal, Romance, cross dressing Eren, poor Jean is made fun of and does not see how he acts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty283/pseuds/Qwerty283
Summary: Eren never thought an average guy like him will be pulled in the world of glamour and will be working with the world renowned, mysterious singer of No Name, which might he add is a complete and total douche bag?What is more he has to act as Levi's personal maid err Girlfriend, when he clearly IS NOT A girl.
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Eren Yeager, Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

Eren had always been super optimistic, if they ever made a mascot for optimism, Eren will be it. He would let you believe he was the best, challenge him otherwise and he will show you how he won. Or at least that is what he said every time before he got his ass kicked by bullies, he was saving Armin from. Ended up getting his balls smashed and kicked by the very same bullies, before Mikasa did the same to them, yes it was a circle. Well so it would be safe to assume he was an optimist who mostly failed but kept going. Hence after getting his degree of Art with Human Resource, he was sure to make something of it. And don’t take him otherwise, not just something but something big and hence he had sent his application to the world-renowned Talent Brand, Ackerman and Smith, yes the very same which had contracts with No Name, producer of the show Attack On Titan and had various celebrities under them like Mad Luna , Arina Grass, Catty Pree, Bemonce and many more. Of course even Armin’s crush Jean Kirstein worked there. But the highlight was the No NAME lead singer, the mystery. They knew him but never knew him, well at least that was what it was, not that Eren had cared, he was never into the celebrity gossip.

The application to A&S was Eren shooting higher than he could aim and somewhere he knew his bet this time was higher than even his big fat ego could justify, not that he accepted he had an ounce ego of course.

Hence this fine Friday evening found Eren whining to his sister while she cooked for his lazy ass, ‘Kasa, I am soooo nervous, like what if I think I have submitted the paper but it never reached them and here I am waiting for a reply, surely they will mail back if I don’t get it right?, but it has been sooooooo long, Mika I wish you could help meee.’ Eren pouted his lips before looking up with _fake_ unshed tears towards his sister, to which Mikasa rolled her eyes, because of course she knew Eren will get what he wanted eventually. He just needed some faith.

‘Eren, it will be fine, it has only been 5 days, stop wondering, I am sure they have a lot of applications to go through and you are not so bad, I have full faith you will get through.’ She placated him with a genuine stare which conveyed her belief.

‘But, But that is you Mikasa, YOU are someone who would even believe that I would fly if I wanted that. You just believe in Eren, they don’t, if I don’t get it I am going to be jobless forever and then soon find myself in a slum and then I will have to start selling drugs for living and soon I will die.’ Mikasa almost wanted to laugh at how far fetched it was but what Eren said made her shiver with fear, but she knew before anything like that happened, she would personally adopt and look after him forever. She was just starting out but her career as amateur officer at FBI was going well. She knew she would do anything for him.

‘Eren you know that would never happened, you can stay as long as you want with me if not forever and also you have dad’s savings but above all this is all idiotic because I have faith you will get the call back which will be positive. Now eat up the pasta it is getting cold.’ Eren seemed placated enough.

‘Yes Mom!’ and they both broke into giggles. Mikasa was his adopted sister but she was not anything less than his mom, even Carla joked how Eren was more of Mikasa’s baby boy than Carla’s. Well Mikasa remembered the day when she was asked to take care of Eren as his elder sister and she had just fallen in love with the tiny little bundle as a 3 year old and since then she had made sure hell befell anyone who touched her adorable baby brother.

_*Ringing*_

‘Hello’ Eren answered the call.

‘Hello, This is Petra Ral from Ackerman and Smith, is this a good time to talk?’ came a feminine voice, ‘Uh um yeah of course.’ Eren stuttered.

‘Good, so I regret to inform you that we won’t be able to consider you for the role of the talent manager due to your lack of experience.’ And damn Eren felt like he had got a punched hard, he could almost see his career take off in the underground.

‘I see, um I understand uh yeah.’ He knew sounded weird, but he felt shaken, who could question him, maybe Mikasa’s offer was not so bad.

‘Before you keep the call, we do have this highly secretive job, but yeah you will have to keep it extremely confidential, even the fact that you were offered, if you are willing to know more, you can come to office tomorrow at 9 am and meet up with Mr. Erwin Smith. Of course, you can turn it down right now.’

‘YES, um I mean yes I am interested but um what would I have to do and um I am sure there are conditions.’ He heard a very light chuckle on the other end.

‘Yes there are some conditions but I cannot disclose any information, all I can say is Mr. Smith has personally hand picked you for this task, so if I were you, I would not say no.’ He could almost hear the kind smile , well they did have best for everything and what did she mean by handpicked, he was as far as he knew, he was extremely average, he as she had mentioned also someone with no prior experience, except a small internship in a small firm as a mascot and odd jobs here and there. Maybe the only thing that he was not average at was his looks perhaps, he had been complimented for his androgynous features, though he hid them mostly because it had become a nuisance to get looked at for his girly face instead of his manliness, they already had Armin as the chick of the group and that was enough. He could almost hear Armin’s cry of protest at this thought and he smiled.

‘Ms. Ral, I am willing to take this offer. I will be there at 9 am sharp at Ackerman and Smith.' 

‘Great, I look forward to working with you. It was nice talking with you Mr. Jeager. All the best!’ and they disconnected the call after Eren gave his own regards.

‘MIKASA, you won’t believe it but I fucking got selected for the interview at Ackerman and Smith.’ And damn it Mikasa’s smile was dazzling, last time he had seen her smile so openly had been her last birthday when he had gifted her this badly knit scarf, yes Eren fucking Jeager had tried his hand at knitting like a granny. 'I won't be a drug lord after all' he smiled goofily.

‘I told you Eren’ she literally lifted him while hugging him, this lady was strong.

* * *

Eren stood outside the shiniest and perhaps tallest building of Sina, the cosmopolitan city, the city of dreams and the district was filled with concrete and glass structures. People rushing in their finest suits, almost robotic, some on phone explaining why they are late and rest strutting in their best power walk. Feeling intimidated he glanced in one of the glass panels just outside the building.

Sling bag and files, checked, shoelaces , tied, tie, adjusted, shirt, properly tucked, belt, tightened, reading glasses, up on nose, nails, bitten but fuck they did not look bad maybe, okay he accepted he had a bad habit, he had neatly clipped it short though, his unruly hair, washed and blowing in wind like an ostrich's feather, fucking not checked , wallet in his back pocket, patted.

He turned slightly to check for any mishaps he might have, well his ass looked good in these pants and okay he was thinking too much, he had his pen in front pocket. He smiled at himself in his assigned mirror of the time. Yes, he was ready to take on the world.

‘Brat, you do realize the people inside can see you act like a monkey?’ Fuck, he spinned around to see who the man was but damn that guy was fast, he saw the figure enter the building, only the weird undercut and broad back which was probably muscle packed was in view. ‘It is rude to gawk’ The man said without turning back and damn his embarrassment was complete. Maybe Eren wasn’t ready to take on the world but well yeah.

Well he can’t postpone, he only had 5 mins left, he mustered his courage and entered the grand lobby, it was marble covered, with a quiet a few people walking around, some on sofa looking busy, while others talking in hushed tones. The chandelier was modern and at least 3 story tall, it’s glass crystal cascading beautifully in a spiral, the sofas looked too huge and fluffy and were of beige color, complimenting the dark wooden floor underneath them. Eren glanced at the expensive big ass painting which he won’t be able to own in this lifetime until he heard his name being called. He thanked the lord and looked at the lady because now that he was in he had no idea how to go about asking about this Mr. Smith. He did not know his department or title and knew only his name and he was here to maintain low profile.

“Eren! I hope you don’t mind me calling you Eren. You like the lobby right? I made it but lets get you where you have to be at first,’ He looked dumbstruck at the lady or was she a man, he could not say, she wore the latest Gucci golden black framed glasses with skin tight floral silk patterned jump suit, whose neck was too deep and gave glimpse of her cleavage which were average and fuck he should not look there, paired with three tiny golden necklaces. She was even wearing a nude glossy lips and shit he felt like so under dressed at the moment.

‘Don’t worry baby, you look fine to me.’ She winked, _and she was a mind reader as well_ , before making a guilty face, ‘Oops, I forgot to introduce myself, happens, I am Hanji Zoe, the head art director at A&S and personal friend of Erwin who thought you will be lost, Levi is already waiting and I think we should hurry. If we had some time I would have took you to get something more fancier to wear so you could dazzle Levi but well, that shorty will have to deal I guess, not that you look bad he is just a tad bit rough on the edges.’ She giggled while she was dragging him literally to the lift, they took an isolated one and saw multiple people give him looks. Yeah, even I am befuddled so stop.

‘This lift takes us straight to the top three floors which only a few have access to so yeah, and damn now that I look at you, you do look gorgeous, I mean there are a things we can change and sorry my mind works non stop when it comes to fashion.’ Well Eren had heard a bit about Zoe, but fuck was she THE ZOE, the fashion designer who shook the fashion world with her out of the world designs. Her cyborg theme was even used for the Olympics games held in Sina, That is how famous she was for style.

Eren would have pinched himself had he not had Hanji literally there in his face. She was staring into his eyes with her face mere inches away.

‘Yo rabid bitch, stop making out in the lift’ they heard as the glass door opened to showcase the very same man, who on close inspection was the definition of short but damn if his aura and bitch face did not make up for his lack of height. The man had a marble for a face and the weird undercut that he spoke of, made him look hotter, which was impossible given that god gifted face was already hot. He definitely was someone familiar though, he just couldn’t place how he knew him. His cold greyish blue orbs made him shiver, and while his lips were thin, they were oddly hot, like you wanted to hear him abuse you.

Wait, what the fuck was wrong with him. He wasn’t being gay for a man, like no motherfucking way. He was just appreciating a fellow man with chiseled jaw, yeah that was it, he was a envious that that smaller man looked more manlier than him, okay he needed his brain to stop making him feel bad.

The said man that he was ogling at once again turned and started walking, with Hanji again dragging him inside the office which was bigger than the plot of his house and they were not poor by any means. The floor to ceiling window showed the scenic beauty of the Sina and like it was the typical fanfic grand office, there was a large oak desk in the middle where a blonde man sat, and he could only think of one word for him. Captain America.

‘Oh, Good morning Levi, you seem tired, and hello to you Hanji.’ He greeted the other people in the room before turning to him and what is with him today and being submissive, he felt like falling on their feet and licking their boots like a dog.

‘Mr. Jeager, please take a seat.’ Fuck his voice was pure lust, his deep manly voice, and did he say he was straight, maybe he could accept being bisexual. He saw other occupants of the room seat casually, and was Hanji seriously sitting on that oak table. Wow that woman had guts or maybe she did not feel the authority these two men exuded.

He sat down, more like his jittery legs gave up and plopped on the leather chair which faced Mr. Smith, he felt Hanji’s eyes and whom he assumed to be Levi’s eyes on him.

‘So, I understand you accept to take part in the secret mission.’

Well with that voice speaking he would accept the murders that he never committed.


	2. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left a KUDO \\(><)/ and please do comment, it helps me to stay motivated and ofcourse also the kudos.

‘You have got to be kidding me Eyebrows, I am not going to work with this nobody brat, heck he does not even know what to wear, look at him he is a walking fashion disaster, a piece of shit and how is he okay for this job when he was not selected for the normal job?’ Levi’s voice was cold and calculated. Not bothering to hide his words were mean and referring to a person who was in the room with them.

Eyebrows, err Erwin sighed and Eren felt his ire rising, no one called him a piece of shit and nobody, as though Levi was someone famous himself. Who the fuck did Levi think he was? Probably some nepotistic brat himself. He looked deadly though, that much he would give that punk.

‘I am not done, Erwin I am not accepting this guy as my manager and how does it even work, working with a snot nosed fresher.’ Now Levi was even looking at him as though he was some sort of garbage. Eren knew that getting and getting kicked out was not what he had aimed for, but this guy was testing his limits.

Erwin raised a hand, ‘Levi, you mean a lot to us and we think you need some help and about his credentials, trust me I took him for a reason.’ Erwin looked at him with a pacifying smile. ‘We have already changed 20 managers in the past 2 years, which is a record, no big manager wishes to take up your tantrums and also many of them can’t even use much of their work as reference for future job given how secretive the whole thing is. Anyway, please have a seat Levi.’ That seemed to calm the devil to couch with -tch and icy glare at both of them.

‘Mr. Jeager, I would like to proceed to tell you your job role if there are no further disturbances.’ Levi seemed like he wanted to interrupt but Erwin ignored him, which only caused him to scowl further, man this guy looked like a thug.

‘You will be working with Levi as he so eloquently has already mentioned. You see we work with No Name band, right?’ To which Eren nodded in affirmation, still a bit pissed but wanting to act professional.

‘What I am going to say is highly confidential, something you won’t be mentioning to even your sister, am I understood?’ Okay Levi wasn’t the only scary one if the glint in Erwin’s eyes meant anything, they both were thugs but Eren again nodded, a bit more enthusiastically. And wait how did he know about his sister?

‘Good, if you break the trust, I am sorry to say that you won’t be getting job anywhere, I will make sure of it’ Erwin looked more serious than before and Eren wondered again what he had said yes to yesterday, had he gotten himself into the mafia by mistake and if Mikasa would help him if his body washed up ashore, maybe the drug biz under ground was a better option after all. Sad he would not be able to find out. He gulped and nodded once more his voice would not have come out anyways.

‘Great, I do realise it is too much to ask of you when you are in dark but this is a very critical information, so what I wanted to tell you is that No Name lead singer is Levi and you are going to be working with him.’ Erwin paused and fuck, what? You mean that tiny devil in black was the chart buster and Youtube record maker No Name, his last song had close to 3 billion views on Youtube. Fuck, what the fuck was even happening.

‘I do realise it is rather sudden and too much to process, but I see you understand why this information is important, if the media got to know they will be having a field day. In fact none of those 20 managers who came previously knew anything about him. Levi had rather worked alone but we realize that the fans are frustrated not knowing anything about him and as you saw he has a lack luster personality.’ Levi gave Erwin a death stare, to which Eren chuckled, well he deserved more for calling him a piece of shit.

‘So, we want to add a humane dimension and we were wishing you would help. The reason for the call being late was due to the background check we did, we realize you have a sister in FBI which might be helpful.’ Now Eren was truly perplexed, what did Erwin even mean.

‘So basically Levi’s identity as No name is hidden for more reason than just artistic, I cannot tell you about it at this stage, but you will be required to live undercover with him in his home.’ _Woah!_

‘Wait, what the fuck did you say?’

‘What do you mean?’

Levi and Eren both respectively chorused together, ‘I am not staying with this street rat.’ And now Eren looked towards him, mentally cursing and making a voodoo doll and fantasizing ways Levi would meet his eventual death. Erwin ignored them both.

‘As I was saying, you will be undercover and in public appearances you will be acting as his girlfriend.’ Okay this man had lost it, how the hell did he think, he Eren Jeager, a guy with a functional penis and a girlfriend will pull that off and before that Why Him.

‘Oohh, I knew there was a reason for his androgynous hot yummy look.’ Hanji chimed in, meanwhile Levi and Eren both looked horrified to varying degrees.

‘Levi I know you want to leave and say this is stupid, but you have to see the recent reports, while your songs are great, from publicities view, you are nowhere, mystery adds to the allure but we need to sustain it and I know any normal girl will run away. We wanted an unknown person to do this and looks are good enough for this. He can be perfect and all you have to do is some interviews with him and they will be off our backs and leave their sexuality speculation away.’ Erwin looked slightly tired. ‘And you and I both know that is not even the whole reason.’

Eren wondered about the so called NOT whole reason and if he was asleep, in his bed, because that would explain all the craziness going on. He wanted to say he could not do it and heck this whole fiasco would not even be bought by the public. One, he was a guy, so no way was he gonna pass as a girl, two his soon to be boss Levi hated his guts if those icy stares meant anything. Three like what the fuck was this, it was a badly written script. Well maybe he could say no and see what would happen.

‘I forgot to tell you, you cannot decline the offer, you gave up the rights while you came here and trust me the secret has to remain as such whatever the price.’ Erwin pinned him down like a fly and he could feel a shiver run up his spine.

_‘Whatever the price’_ he did not doubt for a second that the price meant being shredded and minced to pieces. Well he had out done himself in getting involved in the wrong acts at the wrong places. Mikasa would not be able to pull his ass out, and if she will it will be a dead one.

Levi on the sidelines was glaring but it seemed he had finished with his own internal monologue and seemed calmer, well that seemed good for his ass, it would survive this night at least.

‘So, Mr. Jeager, do you have any input.’ Erwin looked at him, but he knew he could not say no, he took it back, he hated this blonde guy as well forcing him into a deal which made no sense and fucked his life sideways.

Eren paused to think, for once in his life, where his choices were limited to ‘I will do it’. Eren Jeager,new event unlocked.

‘I will if I am duly compensated.’ He said it with no enthusiasm, he will do it, it was not the toughest job and in fact some would love to take up his place, even if it meant literally wiping NO Name lead singer’s ass. He was not putting himself out for prostitution or anything illegal, so maybe he will be okay.

‘We are ready to pay upwards of 300,000 $, with bonus, don’t worry about money, you will be paid 10 times more than what you ever will get.’ He felt Erwin’s eyes soften a bit. ‘You have made a good choice.’

‘Yes Sir. Just tell me what you want me to do.’ Eren felt exhasted, nothing made sense, he had been excited today morning but now he felt like he was offered to be an overpaid non-sexual escort of Levi aka No Name’s mystery guy. 


	3. Makeover

‘Don’t touch anything in my car.’ The ‘stunted anal’ spoke which was obviously lovingly named personally by Eren. ‘I don’t want any of your STDs and germs on my dashboard, already your ass is wreaking havoc on my leather seat.’ Eren just forcefully smiled and acted as though he was smearing shit over the seat. Yeah he was _mature._

‘I said stop it brat.’ And with a roll of the eyes Eren did stop but not before bringing his fingers to his wet lips and touching the clean aesthetic dashboard of Levi. Before turning to look at the zooming traffic through his passenger seat window, the man drove the car fast and with precision and had he not been pissed by the midget of the Satan, he might have drooled over the chance of being inside a Lamborghini. He was not aware about the car models but he definitely knew they were more expensive than his kidneys and that too if he sold them with generous profit and both of his pairs at top condition. He huffed a bit making the glass going hazy. He knew he was this close to being kicked on the sidewalk, but he gave no shit, max he will be able to get out this job which was a win by his point of view. There was nothing wrong being the 21st guy on the fired list. ‘I will have to deep clean the car again now.’ He heard the grumble and gave no mind to it.

Instead took out his phone and squinted at the tiny text which were basically mails on Levi’s itinerary for the day, so they had to reach one of the event’s at a mall opening, Levi had already wrapped his face in the usual white band aid, making him look dashing. Not that Eren cared, that man had THE most punchable face if you asked for his opinion and now that he was sitting near him, he could not understand the craze, yeah the man was above average in looks, slightly that too but industry had far better looking men, including Jean and he reminded Eren of a horse. He personally asked for forgiveness from Armin though, he was the crazy fan of Jean after all. 

‘I am dropping you at the parlor that Hanji told, will pick you after I am done, be ready when I am done, do you get me brat?’ Haa, that man was bossing him already, well two could play the game or, well he can be nice, at least better than him. And being a better human by his own evaluation he chose latter.

‘Aye aye captain.’ He mock salutes and gives a sweet smile. 

Eren gazed at the place which looked fancy as fuck, something you will read in GQ or something and then forget after seeing money in your wallet. As Levi had promised, his ass was promptly unceremoniously dropped out on the biting cold road and the car zoomed past without a regard. Eren had just scoffed and stopped himself from flipping the bird at his newly minted boss, or 'stunted anal' he snickered. 

Eren was ushered in by a pretty blonde lady, who reminded him of Armin weirdly, he read her name as Historia. And soon the petite woman dragged as she spoke. 'We don't have a lot of time, 'Anji said you need to be ready in 3 hours.' Eren surmised it was enough but kept mum. 

‘Come come, we have a lot to get done, De-clog, deep clean, scrub and all.’ She had a slight French accent but wait why did all that she said sounded like a car clean process. As he was processing all the info, he felt the lady pinch his skin, and then turned him around giving him a penetrating look, like she was looking at some frog which will be dissected soon.

‘Hmm you have a hell lot of potential, we will start with the wax.’

‘Woah no no miss. Wax what?’ She gave him a look which said he was an idiot and before he could protest at it.

‘Sir, Hanji wants you clean and pretty, and we won’t wax.’ she put her pretty fingers to her lips as if she was in a deep though and consideration.

‘No?’ He sounded too hopeful for the given context.

‘No, we will do Brazilian wax, you know reach the crevices of your ass and pluck all the hair out of your butt crack.’ Was it even possible to flush with embarrassment and feel nauseous at the same time? 

After 3 hours of being rubbed scrubbed raw and his hair conditioned beyond recognition, he sat heaving, that lady was tough he will give her that, she had been at him as though he was her personal canvas and not a human being. She looked down at him with a manic smile, a far-off look from her sweet angelic smile from before.

‘Wow you look gorgeous now, just perfect, had I not been dating Ymir I might have tapped your ass.’ The word made his ass tingle with phantom pain, man she had done a number and he felt his face burn scarlet knowing the compliment she had given him after doing him raw.

‘Speaking of Ymir, she will get you ready, tonight you will be assisting Onyx to the party after all.’ She was still staring at his almost passed out self.

‘I don’t have enough energy for it.’ He groaned to which Historia just giggled. ‘And did you say Onyx?’

‘Oh that is what they call No Name.’ He hmmed. Historia lit up, ‘Ymir, babe, so have you thought what we should dress this Casanova as?’

‘Of course babe’ and Eren got up slightly to look towards what this Ymir had in her hand. It was too shimmery for his style but maybe a fashion icon’s girl will wear. Ymir came up to him and dumped the dress on him. He grunted and got up, his legs and body still hurting from all the waxing, those women were devil, in fact now that he thought, the whole showbiz was filled with demon.

He felt himself give a girly squeak when he saw what he had to wear underneath his dress, and he could hear couple of snorts from outside the heavy curtain. He looked down at the ominous lace panties and corset, he huffed and pulled it over his head, asking help from Ymir who squeezed his soul out of his body with some of his innards. He then slipped the simple sequin teal blue dress, which went beautifully with his eyes, it was small according to him, but hugged him just right, with long sequined sleeves, with a completely open back before the dress barely covered his ass or leg. It was simple and functional and he liked it. Except he thought he might flash his balls if he was not too careful. He then donned the strappy high heels with big silver teal bows made of mesh. He looked at himself and he himself admitted that the bodycon dress made him look fabulous, and had he been gay or not had a girl waiting for him, he would have dated himself right now.

He stepped out tugging the bottom of the dress worried that he might flash the thongs or his balls to the She devils present. Who looked at him with their jaws dropped and he could hear Ymir whistle and even Historia gave some catty remark.

‘What do you say babe, do you want to ask him to join for a threesome?’ Ymir looked teasingly at her girlfriend.

‘Why not, we can dom him together?’ And they burst in giggles which to Eren sounded like a deadly cackle. He liked his balls and that lady had castrated him just today, he reminded himself again.

‘I will get to his make up.’ Ymir pulled him to a chair and with the way he was handled and none of his complain about his human rights heeded, he knew they thought him as little more than a doll or canvas or some objectified shit.

‘I think we should keep it simple, he has a gorgeous face, cherie? Light golden simmer with the right shade of red lipstick and a beautiful cat eye liner.’ And he saw Ymir beam at Historia. ‘Aren’t you a genius beautiful, he maybe pretty but he has nothing on you.’ She cooed and Eren mumbled that it was obvious of course as he was a guy and NOT A GIRL.

Eren looked at his reflection in the lit mirror and he accepted that the image was utterly beautiful, his big eyes beautifully enunciated by whatever they lathered on his eyes, and slight blush which looked natural, the dark eyeliner giving him a sexy edge and his pouty lips painted sinful red. He could hear them argue whether they should put on some wig but went against it at the last moment, saying he won’t be recognized and his hair was thick and beautifully propped and curled femininely with a small headpiece, just to keep one side of hair slicked back.

He had to accept he looked breath taking but he also knew most of what he saw was the hard work of devils.

‘His ass looks amazing, I am so jealous.’ Ymir whined and Historia giggled sweetly swatting her girl’s butt. Eren gave a sweet smile as he looked on the scene and they turned and said he should just do that and he would pass as the girl to which Eren rolled his eyes. 

He jumped when he felt his hip secret pocket vibrate and blast full metal on his phone and huffs and takes the call, looking down at the unknown number.

‘Hell-‘

‘Hey brat be downstairs, I don’t care if you are naked. We will be late’ And before he could give an affirmation, the line goes dead and he stomps and falls and gets up and falls, well you get it, down the stairs. He hears Ymir shout ‘Go take on the world, Mon Cherie’.

Well those words were jinxed, the last time he tried to take on the world. The world took away his small peaceful life and spitted a contorted image at his face.


	4. Night Of cameras and Horses flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kind comments and kudos. They make me want to write more so please keep them coming :)

Eren tried to balance himself on the 6 inches high heels but he had fallen, that too thrice. He had been clumsy but damn these had to be renamed as torture device, it did not help his legs were still a bit sore from the love they had been showed. He was on the final stairs heavily relying on the side railing when he saw Armin’s crush at the base of the stairs looking flustered.

‘Miss do you need some help? please let me hand you down’ He said rubbing the back of his neck with his hand as if he was a shy hero from some crappy rom com. Eren wanted to roll his eyes at him because obviously despite the get up there is no way someone could think he was a girl, could they? He looked sharply at the man and snarled and parted his legs slightly to stomp down like a man he was.

‘I am sorry I did not mean to upset you.’ Was that guy giving him a puppy eyes while holding his hand out in case he fell? Yuck, Eren wanted to spit at his feet for being treated like some damsel and kick his balls. He was sure he was taller than the said man in heels, standing at least at 6’2”. ‘Miss uh yes, did you happen to see some ugly brat with filthy hygiene.’ Eren probably made a confused face and felt Jean splutter. ‘No, I mean of course someone as gorgeous would not even look at someone like that.’ Okay he was gonna KO this idiot for looking at him dreamily.

‘Oi shitty brat, what took you so long? And Jean why are you chit chatting if you had found the brat.’ Levi called out from a bit further away with a cigarette in his hand which he went on to extinguish out on the dustbin tray. Jean looked puzzled for a moment before he looked towards Levi with a fierce look. ‘Onyx, you did not call out this babe a brat. That is why you never get a woman and ugly, have you lost your mind, she is what the poets get inspiration from, so apologize to her.’

And even Eren could hear crickets at the background, did this moron just say what he did and Levi looked bored before he turned and left promptly, leaving Jean standing there like an idiot. Man had Eren been able to speak out of character he would have laughed hard before teaching him that _he_ won’t get any girl this way. Eren silently followed Levi to the car, at least because of the dumb stupid interaction he won’t listen the taunts from Levi about being late. It wasn't his fault that he kept hitting the ground in the given heels. Jean jogged up behind him before slipping his hands at the back of Eren’s , which Eren jumped away from, he may have seen Jean's hurt face for a split second before he schooled his expression to a smitten look.

‘Horsey you are taking the back seat, Eren come on in the front.’ Levi told curtly before getting in on the driver seat and he heard Horseface groan before adding that ‘Levi you better not be a competition, I am serious this time.’

Eren sighed out loud before getting in the front.

‘Well at least that moron is buying this shit.’ He heard Levi murmur before starting his fancy car.

The car ride was silent if you cut out the nonsense obvious flirting that Jean was _trying_ to do, he had already complimented Eren’s eyes at least 11 times and blabbered something about long legs for days. He felt his phone go off and looked at yet another unknown number flash out.

_‘HEYAAA’_ Eren assumed it was Hanji on the other line, he had not heard her voice all that much to recognize but he knew Erwin won’t squeal like a girl, he laughed inwardly at the odd image.

‘Hello Hanji’ Eren whispered trying to make it sound slightly like a woman, a woman with a frog's vocal but a woman none the less. 

_‘Ohh is there someone there apart from the munchkin? I get it, there is Jean right? his car had broken down so Levi volunteered , Anyways I will give you a brief about the event tonight , you don’t need to say anything as affirmation out loud.’_ Eren could feel Levi’s stare on him but as soon as he looked his way, he looked away. He highly doubted that that Satan's shit had volunteered for anything.

_‘I am sorry to put you in this situation Eren baby, anyways the event invite was important and we accepted a bit late, anyways all you need to do todayis smile and not talk, rest Levi will handle, you being seen in this event will make the relationship look plausible and don’t worry everything will be alright, Erwin by the way wished you luck.’_ The words were spoken in a flurry that even Eren had trouble keeping up, but he did get the gist of it and Eren felt his heart warm at Erwin’s wish. He wanted to be angry at that blonde but he also understood why Erwin had to do it. Eren would never have accepted this had he not been forced by Erwin and was it bad he did not mind? But Levi on the other hand, no that guy was icy bitch, who was doing nothing but bossing his ass like he was the damaged party.

He was definitely angry that now he won't be as free and be able to stay with his sister, but okay, _think positive..._

_‘Keep the phone now pretty boi and enjoy the party.’_ Eren disconnected, well he was not going to talk to anyone tonight anyways, he stared at Levi, the man was dressed up in a simple black suit which was too tight on his ripped body, what a showoff. Well Levi, No name was so simple with his style and his humble approach to fashion it made him all the more mysterious for it. Eren felt himself become a bit nervous at the prospect of being seen with the countries no scratch that, world’s biggest superstar and that too as his fake girlfriend who was not even a girl.

‘Don’t over think brat.’ Levi said without looking up at him, Eren turned and gave a constipated smile towards Levi and thought that maybe Levi wasn’t so bad, maybe. 'Or your brain might escape it's confine and dirty my car.' NO he took it back. 

‘I get it now, you are scared that your voice is husky. That is why you are not answering my flirting back.’ Jean broke the moment just like that. ‘You don’t have to be babe, you make it up by your beautiful curves.’ Okay this man was crazy now. Jean made some weird groping movement. 

‘Eren.’ Levi said and Eren looked at him quizzically. ‘That is what you call her.’ Woah, okay that was weird.

‘Jealous that someone is flirting with me?’ Eren said in a low whisperish smug voice, ‘I did not know you had it in you Darling~.’ And there it was, he saw Levi twitch with annoyance, good for him because he had been nothing but an ass to him anyways.

‘Darling?’ Jean said with a heartbroken voice.

‘Yes, you got a problem horseface?’ Levi said curtly, ‘This girly beautiful vixen is mine.’ Eren cursed underneath his breath, who the fuck did this fucker called girly?

‘And had you not been here, I would have been drilling her cunt before the event in the same spot you are sitting.’ Levi said it with such a straight face that it was almost hilarious, Eren looked at Jean from the rearview mirror and smirked at the dying face he made.

‘You can’t talk about a respectable lady that way. Eren surely does not like it, right babe?’ Speaks the guy who insist on calling a stranger babe and flirt with anything with legs.

Levi scoffed and did not deem to answer him, Eren on the other hand just narrowed his eyes at Jean who blushed harder under scrutiny. Was this guy a masochist?

* * *

When they stopped at the driveway, Eren felt all the glaring lights and flashes towards their car, a large crowd of reporters ran towards to get the best shot of the Super stars exiting the car. Jean got out first and flamboyantly waved at the cameras which were indeed going crazy at his gestures.

Eren wanted to get out but Levi stopped him from doing so and instead he got off the driver seat and opened the car door for Eren which made blush in embarrassment but well they had to act. Eren swore he was momentarily blinded from all the flashes going off, which somehow went crazier as soon as they were in view, he could hear reporters shouting, asking who he was. Eren took the proffered hand of Levi’s and was pulled up, he found Levi’s hand ghosting on his back, it was like everything about what had happened just hit him like a brick. He was acting as a fake girlfriend cum manager for No Name. Who looked fabulous standing there in his simple black coat and pants, like he was meant to be there. Eren was consciously pulling down his short dress. There were so many ways to fuck things up and be infamous and every scenario was running through his head.

And as if to prove the irony right, he felt himself lose balance on the first stair towards the marble mansion and would have almost tumbled had Levi not gracefully balanced him, and was it weird but he heard coos of awws all over and more camera noises. The whole media was eating it up on their hands and legs, and like he had seen in TVs Levi posed and Eren tried to stand a bit further but Levi gripped and pulled him too close. Close enough to smell the intoxicating cologne, of course Eren could not name it again, but it was musky and sensual, complimenting the cold fire of the man Levi was. Had there not been cameras Eren would have smelt and inhaled it, no not because he is dumb hoe or like that weird pop star Mike who was known for this fetish, but because he wanted to figure out how much a hundred grand cologne smelt of course.

‘Hey shit stain, smile, you don’t want them to know you have not pooped for five days do you?’ Well one Levi, just yuck and two well yeah he was right, he gave a smile and swore that those coos were on again. Levi made them move forward so Levi could shake and sign and do the basic Super star thing, when a reporter pulled Eren’s hand to get his attention, literally shouting questions in his face about ‘Who she was?’, ‘Where did she come from?’.

‘Dumbass, stop harassing my girl.’ Levi gave an icy look and the guy cowered back and many of his fangirls went crazy. Well wasn’t he supposed to be trashed for taking their guy away?

‘Go at it Onyx’ , ‘We love you Onyx’ , ‘Take my heart No Name.’ and of course The 'We love your poop jokes' was heard through the haze of the noise, as girls and many guys surprisingly were falling at each other for his attention. And like usual Levi just turned around and left and gave his fanbase a look which screamed he thought them to be nothing but pests and weirdly the whole fanbase there screamed crazy, and with a tch he stuffed his hand in his pocket and turned towards the building. Eren ran after him dumbfounded, he wasn’t sure about Jean but Levi’s fanbase was clearly crazy masochists, which was scary given how huge the fanbase was.

‘That was rude.’ Eren whisper shouted at Levi’s back who just shrugged and again everyone went crazy.

The inside was calmer than outside, almost soundproof, there was Winter Sonata being played lightly and it was over all exactly what anyone thought and pictured of the high class parties to be like. Marble floors, poolside view, Champagne glasses, spread of food, obnoxious intermingling of strong scents, people wearing clothes more expensive than half of the population’s salary topped with fake laughs and sound of stunted formal conversations.

Which had hushed up as soon as Levi entered, Jean jogged up to Eren’s side in a bid to take his hands which was promptly swatted to which Jean only said something about how hot sassy ladies were, yeah good luck Jean.

‘Eren what are you doing dressed up like that?’ Fuck what was Annie doing here.


End file.
